Over the past four decades, there has been an increase in the number of people that have built homes and businesses along the U.S. coastline. Nationally, coastline counties grew an average of 5.6 percent since 2010, while inland counties grew just 4 percent. From 1970 to 2010, the population of these counties increased by almost 40 percent and are projected to increase by an additional 10 million people or 8 percent by 2020. In 2010, 123.3 million people, or 39 percent of our nation's population lived in counties directly on the shoreline and population density in coastal areas will likely continue to increase in the future. With the increase in population density, construction of new homes and/or renovations to existing homes will increase. It is estimated that the U.S. window and door industry, which was valued at $13.5 billion in 2015, will exhibit an annual growth rate of 6 percent from 2016 to 2024. And, the global door and window market reportedly collected revenue of more than $82 billion in 2015 and will continue to grow at an annual rate of 5.6 percent over the period from 2016 to 2024 including both residential and commercial market segments.
The major growth drivers for this market are rapidly increasing new construction and renovation activities in new and developing economies, part of which includes coastal construction. However, not all new construction or renovation in coastal counties mandate the use of impact rated glass in the construction code. This is due to the high cost associated with upgrading to impact resistant windows/doors throughout the dwelling which can easily double the cost of window and door budgets and can slow new growth in developing counties as a result of this financial burden. In addition, upgrading to impact rated glass dramatically increases costs associated with additional structural framing, brackets and fasteners required to support and install the additional weight and thickness of these windows and doors. Therefore, a large unmet need exists for homeowners and business owners who need to protect their dwellings from wind and debris damage that is a less costly and affordable option rather than the current alternative of impact rated glass.
Because windows and doors are the weakest areas on dwellings and most vulnerable to wind damage and penetration, these areas should be protected to minimize the potential of a total loss. Shattered glass in windows and doors can cause a house to become pressurized, like blowing air into a balloon, and can cause the roof to be torn off and lead to the collapse of interior walls and loss of contents. Therefore, covering windows is highly recommended and various types of window coverings currently exist in the market.
Plywood is used by many homeowners as it is the least expensive option but sheets are now recommended to be at least ⅝″ thick rather than ½″ in order to provide adequate protection in hurricane force winds. However, plywood is heavy, bulky and is awkward to handle and will require at least two people to hang the sheets making it labor intensive and local permits are usually required by the installer. Attaching plywood to a house will require lag bolts, anchors, and the use of power tools and will block light into the dwelling making it difficult to see. In addition, for masonry houses, expansion bolts and galvanized expansion anchors will be needed. These fastening systems will leave permanent holes and marks in the house which may be unsightly and need to be repaired. Also, using plywood may require the use of a lift system to get to second story windows and finding a place for storing the sheets may be a problem.
Storm shutters are popular window protectors. Four common types include storm panels, accordion shutters, Bahama awnings and the roll-down shutter. Installation of any shutter is critical because most failures are caused by loosening of the protective devices due to constant wind pressure and improper fastening to the dwelling.
Storm panels can be used to cover windows and are available in fabric, corrugated polycarbonate, and corrugated aluminum and steel. Fabric storm panels are made from a geosynthetic, PVC coated fabric or Kevlar. They attach around the exterior of windows and doors using grommets and bolts or straps and buckles as an alternative. Although fabric is lightweight, and can be folded for easy storage, it remains expensive.
Corrugated polycarbonate panels are installed in permanently mounted steel tracks bolted to the exterior façade of a home at the top and bottom of the windows and are available in clear, translucent and opaque styles. Corrugated polycarbonate allows light into the home and is relatively lightweight, but requires storage space and assistance when installing exterior panels.
Corrugated aluminum and steel panels are extremely strong. Individual panels typically overlap each other for added strength and are installed in permanently mounted tracks or bolted in place. However, these panels are heavy, require assistance when installing, block light from entering the home and require storage space.
Accordion shutters are permanent home additions that are hinged panels housed in a box bolted to either side of a window and operate via homeowners unfolding them and locking them either in the middle or on the opposite end of the window. They are more expensive than storm panels but are more convenient than panels for homeowners as they can be easily closed and locked into place.
Bahama awnings are permanently fixed louvered awnings that are mounted to the tops of windows and hinged. Homeowners unlatch them from their awning position and secure them below the windows. These awnings cost about the same as accordion shutters.
Roll-down shutters are stored in a box above the window and travel along tracks mounted on either side of the window and bolt down at the bottom. They can be made of high-quality metal or PVC. These shutters can be operated electrically or manually from inside the house and are among the most expensive of the alternatives but are also convenient for the homeowner. Covering a 6 foot window can cost $1,000.00 or more.
Hurricane glass or impact-resistant windows may eliminate the need for shutters or enhance the protection that lower-cost shutters provide. They are typically three times thicker than standard windows and have durably reinforced frames. However, they present an added level of difficulty when it comes to installation. The cost of additional framing, labor and materials needed are much higher when installing these windows due to the additional weight and thickness. Also, the cost doubles when compared to standard windows which can add tens of thousands of dollars to the price depending on the size of a home.
Professional installation of hurricane shutters is an alternative way to ensure that a home is protected according to state and local building codes. Contractors charge by the hour for labor which is dependent on how many shutters are needed as well as the complexity involved in reaching each window. For example, two story homes generally have higher installation costs than single story homes.
Accordingly, there remains a need for window protector devices that protect windows during major storm events, and that are easy to install by the homeowner or building owner.